WISHLIST
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: All Harry wants for Christmas it to go the the Burrow so he could be with his girlfriend, Ginny, instead he's in Belguim chasing wannabe dark lords.
1. Chapter 1

**WishList**

_I don't own any of the characters._

_AN: I was listening to The Ready Set's "Wishlist" when I came up with this story. _

**Chapter 1: Wannabes**

Being an auror for the ministry was a tough job. Even though the nameless-one had been defeated (taking the majority of his followers with him) there were still a lot of evil people in the world. And evil people, it seems, do not take holidays.

It is December 23rd and instead of being at the Burrow with his girlfriend, enjoying the holiday, Harry was in a crappy motel tracking a new nameless-one wannabe.

Dobuis Juggerson had killed twenty people in the past fortnight, and he had to be stopped.

Harry Potter, the conqueror-of-the-nameless-one, was given the job of taking down the newbie evil villain. Harry just couldn't catch a break. But if he wanted an easy life he shouldn't have become and auror.

So, sitting in his crappy motel, without head but with tons of bugs, Harry pulled out the letter from his coat pocket.

Dear Harry,

I am so glad the Christmas holidays are coming up. It seems like forever since we last saw each other. So you better _NOT_ be working. I will kid Robards if he doesn't give you the holiday off. I miss you a lot, and can't wait to see your face.

Lot's of Love,

Ginny

The letter came with a picture. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were standing in front of a snowman. Luna was the only one waving, but she was waving in the wrong direction. Hermione kept re-adjusting the scarf on the snowman, and Ginny was rolling her eyes at Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He missed them all, Ginny more than the rest. They had agreed during the summer than when she finished school they'd get a place together so they wouldn't have to spend any more time apart.

He let out a sigh, his relationship with Ginny hadn't always been so stable. They had only dated for three weeks, four days, two hours and ten minutes (Yes, it might sound soppy but he kept count) when he had to break up with her for the greater good. Then there was the war and they were separated for June 5th-May1 ten long months, in which Harry defeated the nameless-one. After the war, it wasn't like everything went back to normal and they got to be together. There were funerals, and press conferences, work, and a lot of other things got in the way.

Harry and Ginny didn't get back together until a week before his birthday. That gave him just four weeks of being with her before she had to go back to school. They had four short weeks together and Harry was really looking forward to seeing her at Christmas, but no, there had to be stupid evil people in the world who was out to ruin his plans.

The watch on Harry's arm started to beep. That meant it was time to go. Harry had set up an alarm should anyone enter the place that was assumed to be Juggerson's hideout. Harry hoped it was Juggerson, so that Harry could nab him once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**WishList**

_**I don't own any of the characters**_

**Chapter 2: Miserable**

Ginny Weasley was in a mood. She sat on the couch in the drawing room, and if anyone so much as looked her way, she'd curse them. What? She was seventeen, she could do that now. Yes, people should be wary of Ginny Weasley, because she was expecting to see her boyfriend when she got home and all she got was a letter saying:

Sorry love, don't kill me. I have to work, so I might not make it home for the hols. Please don't kill Robards either, if he dies everyone assumes I'll be the next head auror. I'm not ready for that yet! I miss you, and love you a lot. I hope I nab the bad guy before Christmas.

Harry

She was miserable, and she knew it wasn't fair to take it out on the rest of her family. Especially now, this wasn't going to be an inviting Christmas, she already knew that, she just didn't want to spend it away from Harry.

"Hey Gin"

Bill's greeting was answered by a bat-boogey hex.

"That's not anyway to treat your brother" Bill said.

Ginny frowned and looked up. His nose wasn't covered in flapping boogies.

"I used a silent shield charm" Bill said answering her confused look.

"I'm not in the mood to be bothered" she muttered.

"I know" Bill said. "But George is refusing to leave his flat, mom is crying upstairs, dad…is lost in the kitchen, Charlie is in Romania, and Ron is at Hermione's parents' house."

Ginny frowned, she hadn't noticed when Ron and Hermione left. She shouldn't been surprised she did hex the both of them when they tried to talk to her. Maybe they did say they we're leaving and she just didn't hear.

"I'm sorry" Ginny muttered. How could she be so selfish? This would be their first Christmas without Fred, so naturally the family would be in mourning, and instead of helping out she had been moping around about her boyfriend.

"I'll go help making Christmas food, if you go help mom" Ginny said.

"Fleur is with mom" Bill said.

"On second thought, I'll go help mom, why don't you help dad in the kitchen"

Bill narrowed his eyes.

"I like her now, honestly, and I know mom does too. But you know how mom is in a right state"

"Okay, fine, but if we burn down the kitchen don't say I didn't warn you"

Ginny went upstairs to her mother's room. She knocked and then let herself in.


	3. Chapter 3

**WishList**

_**I don't own any of the characters**_

**Chapter 3: Double Shots**

_This was so infuriating _ Harry thought. The hideout was empty when Harry got there, and he was staying in a motel directly across the street from the place. How could Juggerson have slipped away so quickly? If it even was Juggerson.

Feeling a little PO'd Harry walked two blocks to the local tavern.

Harry sat in the dingy bar that would make The Hog's Head look like heaven. There were only two other patrons, a woman in a Hijabi and a thickly mustached man.

"What'll it be?" the barkeep asked in a thick Russian accent.

Harry had to stop himself from saying Firewhiskey. What did muggles drink? "I'll have a double shot, of whatever you have that is strongest" Harry said.

Whatever is strongest, turned out to be Vodka, and the barkeep kept them coming.

Technically speaking Harry wasn't supposed to be drinking on the job, and usually he didn't like to drink, but Harry was so frustrated he didn't care.

After his fourth double shot, Harry felt the need to take a piss, so he stumbled his way into the loo.

As he was doing his business he heard a loud woman's scream. The sound of it bought back memories, and sobered him up immediately. Harry quickly zipped up and washed his hands before rushing into the main part of the bar.

The bartender was nowhere in sight. The mustached guy was on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. But the girl was being held by the throat against the wall by a masked figure.

Harry couldn't sit back and do nothing, so he shot a spell at the mask guy and he turned out to be Juggerson.

Juggerson dropped the woman and pulled out a wand and the two began to duel.

Harry dodged green beams, and quickly threw out two stunners. Juggerson ducked behind a bar table.

Harry stayed on his guard which was why he was totally prepared for it when Juggerson reemerged and firing off Crucios.

Harry used his favorite disarming spell. As Juggerson's wand went into the air Juggerson himself looked like he wanted to bolt.

CLACK, CLACK BOOM!

Juggerson looked at the giant hole in his chest before he dropped over dead.

Wide eyed Harry looked around until he saw the barkeep holding a really long, nasty looking rifle.

CLACK, CLACK. "Drop the stick, freak, or die like your friend" the barkeep said.

Harry raised his hand, damn muggles are crazy.

"I'm sorry, but I can explain" Harry said.

"Sure you can" the barkeep said inching closer.

"_Obliviate"_

The man's eyes glossed over.

Harry tapped his watch twice with his wand.

"This is Robards, do you have any new information Potter" came the gruffy voice of Harry's boss.

"Juggerson is dead. We're in a hole-in-the-wall tavern with three muggles, one dead, on oblivated, and one unconscious."

"I'm sending some men your way now" Robards said and Harry heard the static meaning Robards had went off line.

That's all he got, no good job, no nice work.

Harry sighed, and then he went behind the bar and poured himself a glass of water. He might as well try and get the smell of liquor off of him before back up shows.

Harry also locked up the shop and put up wards in case any muggles heard the gun shots and called the police.


	4. Chapter 4

**WishList**

_**I don't own any of the characters**_

**Chapter 4: Shock**

Even though her brothers had all tried and failed, Ginny found herself standing outside of George's flat. It was the holidays and she wanted to spend it with all her family, and that meant George was coming even if she had to full-body bind him and then apparate with him back to the Burrow.

She didn't even knock, she pointed at the lock and said "_Bombarda_". The lock broke and Ginny let herself inside.

She made her way to George's room and forced herself inside too. What she saw she was not expecting.

"Ah, my eyes"

"GINNY!"

"Merlin's pants this is embarrassing"

"Forget Merlin's pants, you should put some on" Ginny said as she covered her eyes.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" George said sounding exasperated.

"It's the holidays, we're supposed to spend it with family. Everybody has been coming to get you since yesterday. We thought you were grieving not…well not this" Ginny spluttered.

"I'm coming over later, so can you get out" George said.

"Yeah, sure. Dinner is at six. Expect a lot of French food because dad and Bill burnt down the kitchen. You should come along to Angelina" Ginny said as she left the room.

Ginny smiled to herself as she left her brother's apartment. Who would've thought George and Angelina Johnson? They did make a cute couple, and Mrs. Weasley would be absolutely gushing when she found out.

Ginny fixed the broken lock and she apparated home.

Ginny was feeling good as she got home. She went into the kitchen, ignoring the scorch marks, and she got herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, hey Hermione, where is Ron?"

"He got called into work" Hermione said. Ginny started cursing the whole auror department again, "it seemed like some muggle went on a shooting spree in Belgium, and there were some aurors there that got caught in the fire."

"Belguim? Are you sure?" Ginny asked suddenly holding on to a table.

"Yeah, that's what Ron said" Hermione said. "Why you don't think…?"

"Harry's current mission is in Belgium" Ginny said.

"Oh"

"Oh"


	5. Chapter 5

**WishList**

_**I don't own any of the characters**_

**Chapter 5: Duties Call**

"I heard, there was a crazy muggle shooting at aurors" Ron said as he arrived at the tavern.

"You have been seriously mis-informed" Harry said as he let the wards drop and Ron and the other two aurors arrived. "I didn't even mention to Robards that there was a guy with a gun."

"Robards know everything" Erik, one of the other aurors said, "Personally I think he can someone listen to everything we're doing based upon these watches we're wearing."

"Well if he's listening now, then we better get to work" Grey, the other auror said. He was such a brown-noser.

They took care of the scene, cleaning up the place. The police finally did show up, supper late and wanting answers, so they had to be taken care of as well.

It took hours to get everything in order. Harry was glad to be back in England, or at least that's what he thought.

Things were never simple.

Before Harry could go to the Burrow for the holidays, he had to write a report on everything he did on the mission. And that meant every little detail had to be written down from waking up to taking a shower, yes he even had to write down the times that he went to the loo. He thought it was a bit much, but rules were rules.

Finally Harry turned in his twelve page report and was ready to go but it wasn't that easy.

It seemed like they got the tip about Juggerson, at the very last minute, and Robards did not get permission to extend his jurisdiction to Belgium before he sent Harry there. Even though this was in no way Harry's fault, Harry still had to be there when the Belgium Minister of Magic showed up to have a word.

After three very long hours, finally, now Harry could go home.

Harry went to his cubbie to grab his cloak.

"Potter!"

Harry sighed and wanted to bang his head on the side of his cubbie. Instead he straightened up. "Minister Kingsley"

"I thought I told you to call me Kingsley?"

Harry grinned, "Hey Kingsley, what can I do for you?" he asked it to be polite, and he was expecting it to be rhetorical.

"There is a portkey leaving from my office in five minutes, I need you to take it"

Harry groaned "Come on, Kingsley, Ginny is going to kill me if I miss Christmas."

"Sorry Harry, duties call. I'll brief you as we take the lifts.


	6. Chapter 6

**WishList**

_**I don't own any of the characters**_

**Chapter 6: Teddy**

"Teddy!" Ginny took the baby from Andromeda's arms. "You are getting bigger and bigger every time I see you. If you don't stop growing soon you'll be taller than me" Ginny cooed.

"That wouldn't be hard to do, everyone except goblins and house-elves is taller than you" George said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Teddy, I caught him in a compromising position this morning and unless he wants his secret to be spread I suggest he keep his mouth shut."

Teddy giggled and changed his hair to red and slightly curly.

"You are the prettiest baby, I've ever seen"

"He's the only baby you've ever been around" Bill said.

"Shut it" she told him. Ginny took Teddy to her room where she had a bunch of toys for him to play with.

Teddy was nine months old and already he knew how to crawl and he was trying to learn how to walk. Ginny thought it was the cutest thing ever, he'd take two steps forward then fall on his bum, laugh and then get back up and do it all over again.

Ginny was taking pictures when Hermione came in the room.

"Hey, I was wondering where you disappeared to" Hermione said.

"I'm just spending time with my second favorite guy before my mom or someone else takes him away" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. "If it makes you feel any better your number one favorite guy should be on his way back. Ron's here, and Harry is safe, he wasn't shot. Robards was exaggerating."

"Aren't you glad Teddy, Harry is on his way" Ginny said and she picked up the baby and spun him around. Teddy seemed to understand her because he changed his hair to black and his eyes to green.

Ginny knew her time was up so she went down stairs to share him with the rest of the family.

Where was he? It was nearing midnight. The food was nearly all gone, eggnog was completely gone, and some people had already went to sleep ready for the big day, and yet Harry still did not show. What if Ron and Hermione were wrong and something did happen to Harry? Ginny could hardly sleep for worrying.


	7. Chapter 7

**WishList**

_**I don't own any of the characters**_

**Chapter 7:**

Finally, Harry was going home. He didn't care if Robards called him into day, Harry would fake sick. The minister needed to talk to him? Too bad. Harry disconnected 12 Grimmuald's Place from the floo and he put up the anti-apparation wards. He was not going to let work get in his way today. He would've gone straight to the Weasleys' but he was dog tired and he reeked.

Harry took a long hot shower and changed into something decent. He made sure he had all his presents in one giant bag, like Father Christmas, and apparated to The Burrow.

Harry stood out in the back yard looking in. everyone looked so happy. Christmas-y tunes were playing on the wireless. Teddy was surrounded by bright wrapping paper. There was a big commotion and everyone went to the front door.

Harry figured that was the perfect time to sneak in through the back door.

"Oh, look who's here"

Ginny's head popped up. Everyone went to the front door. Assuming it was Harry, Ginny got up to follow; but she only took three steps when she realized they weren't cheering for Harry, it was Charlie. He came home for the holidays after all.

"A year ago" Ginny froze, "I never would've imagined we'd have a Christmas like this again." Harry's arms wrapped around her body. "I've missed you."

Ginny couldn't resist anymore she turned around in his arms. "I missed you too" she said and she kissed him.

"Haaaaarrrrrr-eeeeeeeee!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart and they looked at Teddy. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Did he just say my name?" Harry whispered.

Teddy held his arms up "Harry!"

"He did!" Harry and he picked Teddy up. "My name is his first word."

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley said as everyone re-entered the drawing room.

"Teddy spoke his first words" Harry said beaming like a proud father.

"Really what did he say?" Hermione gushed.

"Say it again Teddy" Harry said bouncing him a little. Teddy just smiled. "Go on, say my name like you did before."

Teddy opened his mouth, but instead of words he blew a raspberry getting slobber and spit on Harry shoulders.

George laughed, "You almost had us going for a moment."

"I'm serious, he said my name" Harry said.

"You haven't slept in a while mate, maybe you were just imagining it" Ron said.

"Babies usually don't say their first word until they're a year old" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Tell them Gin" Harry said.

"It sounded like he said Harry to me" Ginny said.

"Thank you"

"You're just saying that because he's your boyfriend" Ron said.

Harry was frustrated no one believed him but he let it slide in light of the holidays. He summoned his bag of gifts from where he left them in the kitchen. As he handed out his gift he got a few in return.

Harry opened his gifts as he watched Teddy zoom around on his new toy broomstick. He was looking at the tag on the gift George had got him. he was surprised it was signed as 'From George and Angie'. He looked around the room and saw that Angelina Johnson was hugging George. He hadn't even know she was there. And it seemed like she and George were together.

"Harry"

He stopped looking at the newest couple and turned to his girlfriend. "Yeah"

"I didn't get my gift"

Harry frowned, "Really, I thought I gave it to you already."

Ginny was not fooled, she knew he was faking it.

"Harry"

He grinned mischievously and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a box.

Ginny tried to remember when he had time to slip it into her pocket, and she figured he must've done it when he first snuck up on her.

She opened the box and gasped.

"I don't know how wizards are supposed to do this" Harry started. "I was raised by muggles so I thought I'd do it there way. When a muggle man likes a woman it's traditional for him to give her a ring. And then he would get down on one knee like this" Ginny's eyes watered, she knew what would come next, "and they ask the simple question, like this: Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Ginny yelled jumping up and down. Harry laughed as he slid the ring on her finger. He had just enough time to hug and kiss her before the women of the house came and stole her away.

"Blimey mate, now you'll really be a part of the family" Ron said.

"Pay up, Bill, I told you Harry would propose before Ron" George said.

Ron turned red and started to splutter.

Charlie came and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I didn't even know you and Ginny were dating. I guess that's what I get for spending so much time in Romania, congratulations. Normally this would be the part where I threaten you if you ever hurt my sister, but you've probably been on the wrong end of one of her bat-boogie hexes and know for yourself what you're getting into."

Harry grinned impishly.

There was a loud crash and the Christmas tree went falling to the ground. Everyone rushed over to see Teddy and his broomstick sitting on top of the tree.

He was grinning broadly. Then he lifted his hands and said "Harry!"

Everyone started laughing, and Harry figured he didn't need to say 'I told you so'. Harry picked up his godson and knew, this was the best Christmas ever.

**The End.**


End file.
